La Amistad por Bella Swan
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Sorprendente como en un trabajo pudiera expresar todo lo que siento por mis verdaderas amigas...INSPIRADO EN LA AMISTAD DE LAURA PAUSSINI Mi primer Songfic Acepto de todo...


**LA AMISTAD POR BELLA SWAN**

Siguiente la señorita Swan lea su composición

-Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando la profesora me mando a leer mi ensayo el cual lo hice inspirado en la amistad que siento por mis mejores amigas bueno lo que fue fue y así empecé a leerlo.-

Escogí el tema amistad porque pienso que es algo tan necesario que muchos darían la vida por esas personas que desde el principio nos llegan al corazón y alma.

**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,**

**Es un sentimiento que no se te va**

**No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo**

**Cuando tres personas van volando juntas**

Hace diez años conocí a las personas más especiales que he podido encontrar, son mis dos almas gemelas, siempre que las he necesitado han estado para mí en todo momento, ese día fue mágico estaba sola, perdida y de repente vinieron dos angelitas una rubia, con ojitos azules Rosalie y la otra con ese cabello tan característico negro y ojos grises Alice, me ayudaron, pelearon con todo el mundo solo para que no estuviera triste.

Me acogieron en esos momentos de angustia, así empezó mi verdadero viaje de amistad.

**Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,**

**Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia No la habrá**

Si lo acepto al principio chocamos por nuestras opiniones estaban tres en una; tú que siempre miras hacia el futuro, tú que miras el presente y yo que sigo en el pasado….

Lo más hermoso es saber que hay personas que están celosas de esta unión han hecho tanto para alejarnos pero el resultado siempre es el mismo, juntas por siempre.

**Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,**

**Ya siempre**

Recuerdo un día que tuve problemas en mi familia me sentía sola, tenía esa crisis existencial, que no sabía para que estuviera aquí, si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si de verdad merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ellas siempre están cuando las necesito, siempre saben qué hacer y siempre aparecen en el mejor momento.

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré**

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Nos encontraremos unidas**

**Una en brazos de la otra, es el destino**

Hemos ido cambiando con el paso de los años, ya no pensamos igual, no seguimos siendo esas nenitas que hablan de todo lo que se nos presente, ahora que hemos crecido lo único que cambio fueron los temas porque nos seguimos riendo de cualquier bobada que dice la otra.

**En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,**

**Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos**

Y es verdad, no todo fue color de rosa tuvimos peleas como todos supongo; Mi primera pelea con Rose fue por un trabajo increíble no?, ese trabajo era en grupo como siempre nos hicimos las tres pero Rose no estaba tan interesada así que con Ali decidimos hacerlo, si fue grosero y feo que sacáramos a Rose pero en ese entonces solo pensábamos en obtener una buena nota, tristemente Rose se entero y dijo que siempre le hacíamos lo mismo, que ella no se merecía ese trato, se los juro ese día quería que me tragara la tierra, la extrañaba y mucho, no me iba a quedar con esa sensación de sentirme la peor así que con Ali en lugar de entregar el trabajo qie hicimos, le entregamos un video a la profesora diciendo que era mucho mejor una persona que una simple calificación. Rose quedo tan conmovida que nos perdono.

**Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,**

**No te queda duda, yo te encontraré**

**No estarás ya solo Yo estaré**

**Continuando el vuelo que**

**Te lleve con mi corazón,**

**Ya siempre**

Con Ali paso algo realmente extraño, fue esa sensación con Rose de que algo estaba pasando que estaba extraña, pero lo comprobamos un día el cual llego no nos saludo, hablaba por hablar, parecíamos simple desconocidas, ese día se separo tanto de nosotras que nos sentíamos tan culpables, en la tarde fui y le pregunte qué te pasa? Le dije que no era nuestra culpa si le pasaba algo pero que si tenía problemas lo dejara a un lado de nosotras, pero su respuesta fue que habíamos cambiado que lo que considero que era amistad se había ido, lo único que pude hacerle en ese momento fue darle un enorme abrazo porque sabía que no estaba bien que lo que me dijo era un momento de confusión.

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré**

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**No nos queda más que un camino,**

**Solo habrá tres amigas, tan unidos**

Después de ese momento lo único que sucedió fue que ha crecido la amistad, Me sorprende saber que llevamos tanto tiempo juntas esos problemas ya no eran entre nosotras sino que eran con nosotras siempre todos tenían en mente que si se metían con una de nosotras se metían obviamente con las tres, y que si alguien le hacia cualquier cosa a una de nostras se metía con las tres. Ese días por más que Ali y yo no queríamos ver sufrir a rose le tuvimos que decir sobre un engaño el cual ella no lo busco simplemente paso y como dicen por ahí "los verdaderos amigos se lastiman con la verdad para no destruirse con la mentira" hicimos lo único que sabíamos que la ayudaría estar ahí hasta que se recuperara.

**Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,**

**Todas las cosas que vives**

**Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,**

**Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán**

Por eso digo que lo que importa no es tener alguien que te haga las cosas, que no te deje pensar, que te haga seguir como perrito, la verdadera amistad son esas personas que te dejan caer pero siempre van a estar ayudándote a levantar y no sé, no hay persona perfecta pero hay algunas que son lo más parecido a una, por sus acciones contigo, te valoran y te demuestran tanto que darías mucho por esa persona, es aquella por la que meterías tus manos al fuego.

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré**

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,**

**Y que esté**

**Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón**

Los amigos son ángeles que sujetan tus alas cuando estas no pueden recordar como volar.

Un verdadero amigo es alguien que te conoce tal como eres, te acompaña en tus logros y fracasos, celebra tus alegrías, comparte tu dolor y jamás te juzga por tus errores.

Los amigos son lo que te levantan cuando los demás ni siquiera saben que te has caído.

Simplemente gracias a Dios que invento a los amigos, gracias por las horas compartidas, por el cariño sincero por eso quiero otorgarles el diploma de amigas por siempre.

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Nos encontraremos unidas,**

**Una en brazos de la otra,**

**Es el destino**

**Es el destino**

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**

**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**

**En las cosas que vives,**

**Yo también viviré**

Rose y Ali Como lo juramos para siempre BFF!!! Por eso creo en la verdadera amistad. Gracias a personas como ellas y quien dijo que la amistad no es posible…..

La amistad por Bella Swan

-En ese momento al pronunciar las últimas palabras clave la mirada a mis amigas y veía como sus caritas estaban empapadas por las lagrimas y al ver sus ojitos llenos de alegría me di cuenta que lo hice bien.


End file.
